Writer's Block
by MadMan95
Summary: A new pony in Ponyville is on vacation trying to fix his writer's block. Can the Mane 6 help him write his new book before his deadline in 4 months?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new story :D**

**I had a different one with almost the same character but scrapped it since I couldn't really write with that idea. Enjoy the first chapter of my new story :P**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly in the sky as the pony walked into town, he looked around at the other ponies around him all talking to one another. He smiled at this and quickly found the building his was looking for.<p>

"So that's where I'll be staying huh?" The new pony said looking at the house. He then smiled. "I bet I'll finally get some writing done here." He said happily. He then saw something sticking out of the mail box. He trotted over and grabbed it. It was a letter, he quickly opened and it looked at what it said.

_Hello ,_

_We are sorry for bothering during your 'vacation but we want to to remind you that your deadline for the next book in the Rockslide series is due in 4 months. We know you are having trouble but we need to continue the series soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Equestria Books_

The pony sighed.

"Course they gotta remind me even on my vacation…" He mumbled . "Stupid writer's block."

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie happily skipped down the street. She was heading to Twilight's place.<p>

"Oh I wonder if Twilight will let me show her my new cupcakes I made! There soooooo yummy and awesome! Maybe I should ask Spike to! Or even-" She suddenly stopped in the middle of her ramble to herself and stared. The new pony was standing there looking at his house. He had a red coat with a black mane , brown eyes with black framed glasses and his cutie mark consisted of a blue book open and about to be written in by a quill. Pinkie suddenly jumped into the air gasping and then suddenly became a blur as she ran towards Twilight's library.

"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!" She yelled bursting through the front door surprising said pony inside of the building. "Twilight! I have something super duper important to tell you!" Pinkie Pie said happily jumping up and down in excitement. Twilight Sparkle blinked and then sighed.

"What is it Pinkie?" She asked picking up a few books with her magic which cause both her horn and the books to glow with a purple aura. Pinkie then stopped jumping and smiled.

"I saw a new pony in town! Can we go meet him? Oh I should throw him a party! I wonder what cupcakes he likes? Oh I know he'll like chocolate! Everypony likes cho-" She was cut off as Twilight held a hoof over her mouth.

"Pinkie…..slow down…" Twilight said moving her hoof from Pinkie's mouth. Pinkie smiled.

"There's this new pony in town! We HAVE to throw him a party!" She said with a large smile. Twilight smiled.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves first Pinkie get the others and meet here and we will all go meet him." She said. Pinkie nodded and then saluted before running off to get the others. Twilight sighed and continued to shelve books as Spike her purple and green baby dragon assistant walked in.

"What was that about?" Spike asked staring at the front door which would have to be fixed. Twilight sighed then smiled.

"Pinkie wanted to tell me about a new pony in town." Spike nodded at this, it being completely normal for Pinkie Pie to do these things. Twilight finished shelving books and turned to go upstairs to get ready to leave.

* * *

><p>The new pony sighed as he opened the door to his rented house and walked inside. The inside was very plain, the walls were all white in every room and only the kitchen and the bathroom had tiles the rest had red carpet. He quickly pulled his bag off and set it off to the side leaning on a wall. He then walked into the bathroom and began washing up. He quickly wash up and then got out of the shower. He then dried off with one of the towels on the rack, Finally he looked in the mirror and saw his mane sticking almost straight up. He snickered then began patting it down into a slightly better shape. He then put his glasses back on and walked out. He explored the house a bit longer and found out he had a small desk in his room he was suppose to use. After finishing looking around he set up to write on the desk. He began to think but his writer's block started. Quickly he got frustrated and slammed his face on his desk in anger.<p>

"Ow…" He said raising his head in pain. "That wasn't a good idea." He mumbled holding his now sore face in his hooves. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He quickly stood up and walked to the front door. He quickly opened it.

"Hi! You're the new pony right! We HAVE to throw you a party! It'll be soooo awesome and cool!" Said a sudden pink flash in his vision which made him almost fall backwards. Suddenly the pink flash was gone as something dragged it back.

"Hold it right there Sugarcube you might scare the fella." A country voice said. He blinked and finally could see what was talking. It was a group of ponies in front of his house, six to be exact. There was a light orange one with green eyes, yellow hair, a large hat and a cutie mark of 3 apples. This is the one who had pulled back the Pink blur which Ink could now see was a slightly bouncing pony with a smile on her face. She had a pink coat and a pink mane with blue eyes, her cutie mark consisted of 3 balloons.

"Well hello there. I'm Twilight Sparkle." One of them said stepping forward. She had a small smile on her face. She had a lavender coat with a purple mane with an indigo and pink streak in it. She had violet eyes and a cutie mark that consisted of large colored sparkle surrounded by smaller sparkles.

"Uh Hi." He said still slightly confused. Suddenly another pony came up with a smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Darling, my name is Rarity." She said. This pony had a grey coat with a purple mane, her eyes were azure and her cutie mark consisted of three gems. He nodded and smiled.

"Um nice to meet you." He said. Suddenly another pony bumped Rarity out of the way and walked up with a smug smile.

"The name's Rainbow Dash and you'd better remember it cause everyone should know my name." She said smugly. This pony was blue with a rainbow colored mane. She had dark pink eyes and her cutie mark consisted of a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of a cloud. I nodded. The orange pony from before then walked up.

"Well hey there, mah name is Applejack and it's nice to meet'cha." She said sticking out a hoof. He shook her hoof and then looked over at the last pony. This one was slightly hiding behind Applejack but she leaned over and whispered to her and the last one walked up. This one had a pale yellow coat with a pink mane and cyan eyes. Her cutie mark consisted of a three butterflies.

"Hi.. I'm….Fluttershy…" She said quietly. He leaned forward.

"What was that?" He asked. Suddenly Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Her name is Fluttershy, can we please get going? I got a new trick to finish!" Rainbow Dash said in a huff. Twilight Sparkle glared at Rainbow Dash and then looked back to Ink.

"We never got your name Mr…?" She asked. I sighed.

"It's Ink Writer." He said. Twilight's jaw dropped but she was quickly moved out of the way by Pinkie Pie.

"Well Hi Ink! Do you like parties? I'm going to throw you a party! A welcome to Ponyville party! It's gonna be so awesome! By the way what kind of cupcakes do you lik-" She was then cut off my a hoof around her mouth again by Applejack.

"Sorry bout that Ink Pinkie can be a little overwhelming at time." Applejack said. Ink nodded then smiled.

"It's nice to meet all of you." He said with a smile. Twilight was still staring and he looked over.

"Uh…..is something on my face?" He asked as he began to rub his face with a hoof. Twilight closed her mouth and giggled then shook her head.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to stare but… are you an author?" She asked. Ink smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am actually! Have you read any of my books?" He asked. Twilight nodded.

"I've read you whole Rockslide series that are out! Are there going to be any more?" She asked with a curious look. Ink frowned and sighed.

"Actually I don't know." He said looking at the ground. Twilight gasped.

"But you left the last one at such a cliffhanger! You have to write another!" She said with intensity. Ink looked up with a frown on his face still.

"I know but I have writer's block." He said. Twilight gasped and raised her hooves to her mouth.

"How awful!" She said. Suddenly Pinkie Pie literally appeared in the middle of Ink and Twilight.

"Oooh what's writer's block? Is it like a building block? Oh wait it's a type of snack isn't? Can I have one? Ppppppplease?" Pinkie Pie begged looking at Ink who was staring at Pinkie.

"Wait… weren't you over there?" He asked looking at Pinkie. Twilight ignored this as she explained.

"No Pinkie it's when a pony can't write a story because they can't think of any idea's or can't build off of one." She said. Pinkie nodded.

"Oooooh… Can I still get a snack though?" She asked. "I'm hungry!" Suddenly Ink's stomach growled also. He laughed.

"Looks like I am too." He then looked to the group of them.

"You ponies know anywhere I can eat?" He asked. Suddenly Pinkie reappeared in front of him again.

"Oh! You can come to Sugarcube corner! We have all kinds of good stuff! Cupcakes, cakes, muffins, sweets-" Again Pinkie was cut off by Applejack who Ink nodded a thanks too.

"Okay Pinkie Pie, sounds good." Ink said with a smile. Pinkie cheered and began skipping away.

"Follow me!" She said. Ink smiled and looked over at the rest of them.

"Who else is coming?" He asked. Twilight smiled.

"I'll come." She said. Applejack walked forward, as did Fluttershy.

"Sorry Darling but I have an order to fill, another time perhaps?" Rarity said before walking off. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Sorry but I got to practice, the Wonderbolts are coming to town soon and I need to make sure my tricks are twenty percent cooler!" She said flying off.

They all nodded and began following Pinkie Pie before she got out of sight.

So Sugarcube if ya don't mine me askin' what brings ya to Ponyville?" Applejack asked looking at Ink.

"Oh I came to take a break from living in Manehattan, it got way to noisy." He said. Applejack smiled and nodded.

"Yep it sure is." She said. Suddenly Sugarcube corner came into view. Ink smiled.

"Just looking at the place is making me hungrier." He said. They all laughed except Fluttershy who still looked a little nervous. Suddenly Pinkie popped up.

"Come on! I have cupcakes and drinks ready for everypony!" She said. Everypony then walked in and found a table and sat down. Quickly Pinkie Pie set down a cupcake and a cup of cider in front of each of them.

"Thanks Pinkie." They all said before biting into the cupcakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I cut this chapter short but do not worry! Future chapter's will always be 3000 or more words :D<strong>

**Not my best but I think next chapter will be alot better!  
><strong>

**MadMan out!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I have decided to do the rest of the story in 1****st**** person now since I think I write better than I do in 3****rd**** person**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I was the first to finish my cupcake and cider as we ate. I burped loudly then blushed as everypony began laughing. Soon I was laughing too.<p>

"Uggh sorry, cider makes be burp badly." I said with a laugh.

"Awh don't worry Inky! I've burped way worse!" Pinkie said, proving this statement by burping very loudly. Again everyone laughed. I then looked at Pinkie.

"Inky?" I asked. Pinkie smiled.

"Well it's your nickname duh!" She said. I facehoofed slightly at this but chuckled. I then looked over at the rest of our little group.

"So what do you guys do?"

"Well I work at the Library, Applejack works at Sweet Apple Acres, our local apple farm and Fluttershy here helps the animals in the forest and around town." Twilight said. I nodded.

"That's awesome!" I said. All three of them smiled.

"So what do you do Sugarcube? If you don't mind me askin." Applejack said. I smiled.

"Well as Twilight said earlier, I'm an author." Twilight got a curious look on her face as the topic changed to writing.

"Oh what books did ya write?" Applejack asked.

"Well I write these series of books called Rockslide." I said.

"What are they about?" I smirked at this.

"Well you'll have to read them to find out wont you?" I said with a wide smirk. Applejack blinked before snickering.

"Ah ya got me there." She said. I smiled and then looked outside.

"Well can you ponies show me around Ponyville?" I asked as they all finished their cupcakes and cider. "I haven't really looked around much."

Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy nodded but Applejack sighed.

"Sorry but I got ta get back to the farm." She said. "I've been gone quite a while." We all said bye as Applejack left. Suddenly Pinkie Pie filled my vision again.

"So Inky! Whatcha want to see first? The boutique? The farm? OH HOW ABOUT THE WRITER'S HOUSE?" She said grabbing me and beginning to shake me from side to side. As she stopped my eyes where slightly crossed so I shook my head getting them back in place.

"The writer's house? What writer are you talking about?" Twilight said. Pinkie smiled and began hopping up and down.

"Oh you know the guy who's writing this story! MadMan!" She said smiling. We all blinked.

"Um….Pinkie maybe you should lay down for a bit….if you don't mind." Fluttershy said. We all nodded. This was strange even for Pinkie. She smiled.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" She said skipping off and then up some stairs. I stared as Pinkie left then l looked over at Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Is she always like this?" I asked, surprised how much energy she had and how random she was. They both nodded.

"Word to the wise though, NEVER try and question Pinkie Pie logic, EVER." Twilight said. "More than one pony has gone crazy trying to figure it out." I gulped as they both laughed at my expression.

"Well we should get going before it gets late." Twilight said stretching. I nodded and we left Sugarcube Corner.

After we left they began showing me Ponyville, I got to see the Boutique which Rarity forced me to sit down and combed my mane, which was now made into a Ponytail which actually didn't look that bad. Afterward I was shown Applejack's farm and met Big Macintosh, he wasn't the most talkative though. They then showed me around town before Fluttershy had to leave to take care of some animal called Angel Bunny. Now it was just me and Twilight.

"Last but not least this is the Library, It's where I stay." She said with a smile. I nodded and looked at the tree.

"It's very unique, I don't think I've ever seen another house inside a living tree before, well there was that one bar…" I said rambling on for a sec before Twilight coughed and I snapped back to my senses. "Oh sorry bout that." Twilight snickered and then opened the door of the Library.

"Come on in! I can show ya all the books we got." She said. I nodded and followed. Suddenly the door shut behind us, and we were surrounded by darkness. I heard a giggled before suddenly light's came on and suddenly a familiar pink blur popped up a few feet from me.

"SURPRISE!" About everypony in town screamed. I yelped and backed up but was stopped as Pinkie Pie grabbed me.

"Sorry about not tellin ya about the surprise party Inky! It's just it wouldn't be a surprise if I had told you and then I woulda been kinda sad and made this face." She then proceeded to make a sad face with big puppy dog eyes and then continued to talk. "So then I decided to keep it as a surprise and I had to invite EVERYPONY so you can make some more friends! I even made all kinds of snacks for everypony so that you can all stuff your faces while you talk!" Pinkie said in one breath. I barely followed any of what she said but went over it in my head.

"Uh thanks Pinkie, I bet this took a lot of effort so I'm glad you took the time out to do it." I said with a smile. Pinkie cheered as I finished.

"It was no problem really! Setting up parties is my favorite thing!" She said. Suddenly the pinky pony disappeared as someone had set off what seemed to be a small prank near the food table. I walked around saying hi and shaking hooves with almost everyone in Ponyville. Suddenly I ended up by the stage as I saw a grey pony setting up a guitar, I trotted over and smiled.

"Hi I'm Ink." I said. The pony smiled.

"Oh hey brony nice to meet ya." He said standing up. "My name's Grey Note." Grey Note was a big earth pony the same height as Big Macintosh but not with as much muscle, He had a grey coat with a long black mane with silver looking eyes, his cutie mark was of a guitar crossed with a drum stick and a keyboard behind it. I smiled and stuck out a hoof which he happily shook.

"Nice to meet you Grey Note." I said. "So I take it that you are gonna be playing the music for this party?" He nodded.

"Yup I'll be playing just on my guitar though, oh and just call me Grey everypony calls me that." He said finally picking up his guitar. It was black with a bunch of band's names on it which I didn't recognize. "Sorry I got to start playing though." Grey said with a smile. I nodded.

"No problem it was nice talking to you." He nodded and then walked up on stage and proceeded to play. I listened for a bit, before walking off towards the food table. There were mostly brightly colored cupcakes, muffins, brownies, and other assorted desserts. I grabbed a cupcake and a small thing of punch near a punch bowl at the end of the table. I eat the cupcake and went to drink my punch when Applejack walked up.

"Oh hi Applejack." I said with a smiled. She smiled back.

"Hey there Ink, sorry bout lying about havin to go back ta the farm but I needed a reason to get some of the dessert's." She said with smile. I laughed.

"Don't worry Applejack I understand." I said sipping my punch. Applejack nodded happy I wasn't angry then looked over towards the front of the library where Twilight was standing next to a unicorn stallion I hadn't met. He had a blue coat with a orange mane and eyes, He wore a green vest and a green watch also. His cutie mark was of a strange symbol which I didn't recognize.

"You see that fella? He says he's an author so I thought you'd like to meet him." She said. I looked at him curiously.

"Really? Oh I wonder if I've read any of his work…" I said trailing off into thought. Applejack giggled and I snapped out of it.

"Don't zone out on me there Ink." She said. I smiled sheepishly before looking back.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I said. She nodded and we both walked over. The author didn't notice us but Twilight did as she smiled as we walked over.

"Oh hi Applejack, hi Ink!" She said. We both smiled and said hello. Twilight then looked over at the new pony. "This is who I was telling you about Star Gazer." She said pointing her hoof at me. He looked over with a clam look.

"So you're Ink Writer? I've read your Rockslide series and have to say they are very good." He said with a smile. I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Star Gazer, I haven't read your work but I've heard about it, you wrote the StarPony series correct?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes I did, hopefully me and you can have a talk later on about our work." I nodded.

"That sounds great." He said. We continued to talk but we were interrupted by Pinkie who dragged all of us away and made us dance. Quickly the party passed filled with music, food, games, and for some reason a two ton cupcake. After a while everypony got tired and many just fell asleep on the floor, including me.

* * *

><p>I blinked as sunlight hit my eyes through a window. I yawned and got up then gasped at the mess of the party. There were ponies, books, and snacks everywhere. I stood up and then stepped carefully over each of the fallen ponies. I then made it to the kitchen which somehow stayed perfectly clean. I quickly got a glass of water before hearing someone walk into the kitchen with a yawn. I looked over and saw Twilight with her mane slightly messed up and grumbling.<p>

"Gonna take forever to clean all this up." She said not noticing me. I quietly snickered at this.

"Hey Twilight you sleep well?" I asked. She jumped and looked over then calmed down as she noticed it was me. She smiled tiredly.

"Not really the party kept me up most of the night." She said. I smiled and then yawned.

"Well how about I help ya to start cleaning up? It's the least I could do since this party was meant for me." I said. She nodded with a grateful smiled. Quickly we both fixed ourselves up and then proceeded to wake up everypony on the floor. After a while the Library was clear of ponies except for me, Twilight, and Star Gazer who had come to help out also.

"Dang that was a crazy party." I said picking up a few cups lying on the ground. Both Twilight and Star nodded.

"It was indeed." Star said carrying a trash bag for us to throw things into. With Star's help we ended up getting the place clean in much sooner then we thought. We all flopped onto 3 chairs near one of the walls and sighed.

"Remind me never to have a Pinkie Party at my house." I said tired. Twilight giggled as Star smiled. I smiled at them and then looked out the window near us.

'I think I'll like Ponyville.' I thought smiling as I thought of all the new friends I had made in less than one day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said this was going to be 3000 word's long but I got tired D:<strong>

**I loved writing this chapter btw ^^ hope you all enjoyed :D**

**Also thanks to whatisname for letting me use his oc Star Gazer and helping me figure out the name for Grey Note ^^**

**MadMan out!**


End file.
